Dearly Beloved
by seasidehearts
Summary: Gaining the courage, he finally raised the small box in front of her and flipped it open to reveal a diamond ring, “Kairi…will you marry me?” [SxK] oneshot


_A random little idea spawned in my mind. Sorry for the short-ness but it was the best I could come up with. Enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way or form._

**Dearly Beloved**

"Sora?"

The brunette blinked his cobalt eyes open. Yawning; he answered, "W-wha…?"

"You silly bum," His best friend, and for the past year _girlfriend_, smiled down on him, "I still don't see how you manage to fall asleep on that tree. It's so uncomfortable…"

He blinked, glancing around at his surroundings. He _had_ fallen asleep on the paopu tree, being so wound up in asking her…

Yep. Sora was going to 'pop the question'. How; he hadn't really figured that part out yet. "Oh, I didn't really notice…"

Kairi took a place on the tree, beside his head. "You've been so spaced out lately," She asked with a concerned stare; his head now leaning against her leg, "What's wrong…?"

Giving one of his cheesy smiles, Sora tilted his head back to look up at her, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"You sure?" She continued, leaning downward to make direct eye contact with the boy.

He raised his head to kiss her, quickly plopping back down and answering with a small smirk, "Positive."

Kairi's expression of surprise remained for a moment after he returned to his original position; a light bulb lighting in Sora's mind from the look she gave him. Jolting up from the tree; the brunette was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not notice that he had knocked his girlfriend off balance until he heard her yelp and the sound of her collision with the ground.

"_Kairi_!" He yelled, falling to his knees to aid her, "I'm so sorry!"

She smiled a bit, beginning to sit up, "It's okay…"

He shook his head and apologized again as he helped her back up, "Sorry again, Kai…I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Sora kissed her forehead before running off in the opposite direction towards the docks.

The girl just stood there; an eyebrow raised as her gaze followed Sora. As he readied his rowboat, she turned around and propped herself back against the tree. Looking out into the ocean, she gave a sigh. '_What's gotten into him lately…?'_

XOXO

His room a mess after excavating through his closet; Sora fingered the object that he had been searching for. A cheap ring from the grocery store years ago, but it was _so_ much more than that.

At least it was now; Sora couldn't really recall if he was joking or being serious when he had asked Kairi to marry him back when they were six. The brunette just figured he had asked because Kairi was his best friend and he thought every other girl had 'cooties' or whatever. It didn't matter why he had asked really; what did matter was that Kairi actually had said _yes._ Of course not before that look of surprise (the same one she had given earlier) and a pause.

Then Sora had to go bragging to Riku. The teen chuckled. What a big mistake _that_ was. Riku socked him in the face and wouldn't talk to the two for the rest of the day. Naturally when he arrived at the island the next day, it was like none of that had ever happened. He had remembered, though. Sora didn't really even know why he kept that ring, but he was sure glad he did.

He was going to propose to Kairi with that same ring; see what her reaction to it is, and then pull out the _real_ thing after Kairi let out her laugher and exclamation of, "Oh my god, that was so long ago!"

Sora clasped the object in his hand, closed his eyes, and grinned; it was perfect.

XOXO

Her sapphire eyes glimmered in the moonlight as she spoke to him, "Thanks so much for dinner, Sora. It was really good and I had a great time." She added a wink at the end, causing herself to laugh.

The brunette simply grinned back, "Glad you liked it, Kai." Noting her smile widening and her eyelashes fluttering in delight, he continued, "By the way, I've got something to give you…"

"Oh?" Kairi watched the boy intently as he dug through his coat pockets; her heart's pace quickening. '_He can't be…'_ She blushed and twiddled her thumbs, practically on the verge of bursting out into a giggle fit.

"Remember this?" Kairi's heart felt as if it literally had dropped down into her stomach as Sora pulled out a small plastic container.

Studying it for a moment, her smile returned, "You proposed to me…" She gave a quiet laugh as memories of their childhood flashed through her mind; everything so close but yet so far away from where they were now.

With her seemingly positive reaction, Sora gently fingered the small velvet box in his other pocket. '_It's now or never…_' He avoided her glance; feeling as if he was about to have a seizure just from being so nervous, he began, "Well…"

Her crimson head directed to him, waiting intently, "Well?"

"I was hoping you'd give me the same answer, for real, this time around," Kairi's breath caught in her throat as Sora lowered himself onto one knee. She almost felt herself laugh as Sora still tried to avoid her eyes. Gaining the courage, he finally raised the small box in front of her and flipped it open to reveal a diamond ring, "Kairi…will you marry me?"

She choked out her answer, "Yes…" She was cracking up. Tears sprinkled down her cheeks as he placed the diamond ring on her finger. Kairi hardly glanced at it before collapsing onto Sora, knocking them both backward, to the ground. Having few right words to say, she gently kissed his lips. Beginning to raise herself up, she whispered, "I love you."

Sora held her sides, not a clue exactly as to what he was doing. He just didn't want her to leave; even if she was only two feet away. He pulled her down for another tender kiss, answering, "I love you too."

"How's everything—_Oh!_" Their waitress, a brunette girl not much older then they were, walked out expecting them to be at their table, but quickly turned around and left after finding them on the ground, "Um…I guess I'll come back later!"

Looking back from the now empty doorway, the two grinned at each other. Stealing one last kiss, Sora helped her up and escorted her back to the table; both catching a clip of their waitress exclaiming to another co-worker about how two customers are about to be 'getting-it-on'.

Sora laughed while Kairi blushed furiously, stating, "Well, she's not getting a tip."


End file.
